


My sunshine

by Felisorablue



Series: Mind where you step [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, i was just being sweet when i wrote this, i...dont actually know what this is, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felisorablue/pseuds/Felisorablue
Summary: Hiding when the world gets scary is ok, especially with company.





	My sunshine

It feels as familiar as my own name.

To look across the waters and see his eyes.

I hide all my fear under blankets and my insecurities behind high waves.

But he ripped the blankets away and the sea is calm.

And I find that I don't mind.

Because there's always his arms if I need a break.

 


End file.
